Unit handling operations involve transport of articles over conveyor systems to allow the articles to be processed. When an article is transferred from one conveyor to another, the contour of the head and tail pulleys of the conveyors creates a gap over which the article passes. The articles may shift as the articles pass over this gap. This may allow identifying information of the articles such as barcodes to change their orientation on the conveyor system which may cause the information to not be read. Further, the gap may allow packages to be jammed at the transition region.
The gap between conveyor belts may be reduced by using relatively small-diameter pulleys. Smaller diameter pulleys are generally not suited for use with heavy-rated bearings (e.g., heavy ball bearings) due to the smaller size and load capacity of the bearings. The smaller diameter also limits shaft size, which increases shaft deflection. This often results in frequent pulley failures. Such failures are costly and require significant downtime which is very detrimental in various unit handling operations (e.g., package handling). Bearings which may accommodate shaft deflection (e.g., self-aligning bearings) may be cost prohibitive and/or have limited load capacity.
A need exists for conveyor pulleys that may accommodate higher rated bearings even at a relatively small pulley diameter with reduced shaft deflection. A need also exists for conveyor systems that include such pulleys.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.